Siesta
by Illuminating Rainbow Light
Summary: Castiel, exhausted and newly fallen from heaven, is still unable to comprehend how to fall asleep. Irritated and awake, Dean tries to help him out. Or will he make it only worse? Human!Cas. Destiel oneshot.


**Have some more Destiel fluffiness. Fallen!Human!Cas. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

"Dean?"

The voice seeped through the ebony darkness, apprehension staining the hesitant tone and causing it to quiver.

Dean's eyes slowly cracked open to reveal a figure standing in the unlit room at the end of his bed.

"Cas?" Dean mumbled groggily.

"Hello, Dean," Cas replied quietly.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he sat up. He could tell immediately by the lack of response that the fallen angel was rosy with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Cas started. "It's just...I can't-"

"Sleep?" Dean finished.

The silhouette inclined his head and wrung his hands. "As you know, I have a lack of knowledge in the area of human expertise. I didn't want to wake you because of what happened last time so I went to Sam but he-"

"Snores, yeah I get it," Dean said, sighing heavily at the recollection of waking up to finding a dark shadow hovering over him which then caused him to nearly kill Castiel out of instinct. Dean rolled over and spoke mostly to his pillow. "Did you try closing your eyes?"

"Yes."

"How about counting sheep?"

"Why would I want to count livestock?" Cas question in bemusement.

Dean uttered a groan.

"I'm sorry-"

The hunter ignored him as he kicked the blankets off of his body. He then got up and strode over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Dean grabbed the edge of Cas's long sleeved shirt he had borrowed from Sam and tugged, pulling him into the kitchen. He flicked on light, grabbed a cup and a gallon of milk, poured some milk in the mug, and popped it in the microwave.

"Dean, I don't understand."

"If I'm going to take a well needed siesta, you're going to have to go to bed," Dean explained as he watched the mug rotate under the yellow light.

"Why do we need milk?"

The man pivoted to face the now human Cas. His green gaze met his tired blue one as Dean studied his exhausted features. There were bags under Cas's eyes from a lack of sleep, his black hair disheveled and sticking up in every direction. The microwave dinged and Dean removed the milk and handed it to Cas.

"Drink up."

Cas squinted as he scrutinized the white liquid. He glimpsed back up at Dean and the hunter only motioned for him to take a drink. Cas brought the blue mug to his lips and took in a sip or two, Dean observing and gauging his reaction. Once he had swallowed a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"It's warm."

"Well what were you expecting?"

"For it to be-"

"It was a rhetorical question." Dean shook his head and crossed his arms. "Finish that up so I can go back to bed."

Cas did as he was told, taking in the milk slowly sip by sip, his pink lips slightly ajar as puffs of steam rose up around his face. Dean watched his Adam's apple rise and fall and the glow of his blue eyes that radiated with life. He noticed how his throat moved with every swallow, how his mouth curved upward in the hint of a smile, and how his hands cradled the mug as if it was a gift from some obscure and sacred deity. Once he had finished, he set the cup in the sink and gave Dean a miniscule beam. Dean bit the inside of his cheek and returned it slightly.

"Goodnight, Cas," Dean muttered, dipping his head, switching off the light, and returning to his room. But just as he reached his bed there was the padding of bare feet behind him.

"Dean?"

"Jesus Christ," Dean grumbled. He clicked on his lamp and said louder, "What is it now, Cas?"

"Do you think I could lay by you?"

The innocence and bashfulness made the hunter's heart skip a beat. Dean swallowed and looked at Cas.

"I don't know, don't you think that's a little...uh..._gay?_"

Cas suddenly became very interested in his toes. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

His tongue swiveled over his bottom lip. He then murmured, "I'm still awake. I don't want to be alone."

Castiel's baby blues stared right into Dean's with such an intensity it shocked him. His heart pounded erratically and Dean succumbed to his puppy dog eyes.

"Get in you big baby."

Dean flicked off the light as Cas climbed under the covers and snuggled down onto a spare pillow, his body radiating warmth. He then wormed his way deeper into the cocoon of blankets and locked his eyes with Dean.

"Comfy?" Dean inquired somewhat sarcastically even though his heart was hammering so loudly in his chest he wondered if Cas could hear it. Cas's eyes flitted downward sadly.

"Thank you."

They turned their separate ways with a good half a foot gap between them. Dean was nearly asleep when a sorrowful whisper awoke him.

"I'm sorry."

Dean was starting to get really irritated. "There's no need to keep apologizing or get all mushy gushy. Seriously. Just go to bed and everything-"

"Not about that," Cas said. "Well, I guess that too. I'm just-I'm sorry about everything."

Dean flipped over to look at the man who was once an angel. His voice was tremulous with grief and his body tense. Dean's lungs felt as if they were failing, his heart sprinting madly and his stomach churning so fast it hurt. He was sorry too. For everything and anything. And suddenly...

And suddenly Dean had propped himself up on one arm and had his other hand on the back of Castiel's head, pushing him closer until their lips met. Cas's breath hitched in his throat. He tasted _amazing_, nothing like Dean had ever flavored before. His lips were soft and heavenly, his skin like satin and utterly delicious. Cas, who had been too stunned to react, finally kissed Dean back. The fallen angel grabbed Dean's shirt and forced him closer, his knuckles whitening as his fists clenched together around Dean's collar. All the emotions, pent up feelings, exasperation, and confusion Castiel had felt toward Dean was suddenly being released as he kissed him harder. Dean, surprised by this act, moved closer and dug his fingers into Cas's black hair, rolling the two of them over so Cas was under him and on his back so the hunter was on top. He dominated the kiss, the ginger dancing of lips that had been so unsure and virtuous becoming passionate, deep, and a fast caper. Dean's heart was pummeling the daylights out of his ribs, springing up and down in his throat, and racing in his ears. He wasn't sure what the hell had come over him, but maybe he liked it.

Cas and Dean pulled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths and take a minute break from the fervent make out session. Cas's chest was heaving in pure shock as his eyes glimmered in surprise and delight.

"I guess," he panted. "I guess this means I am forgiven."

"Of course you are," Dean gasped out. "What the hell, Cas? How did you-"

It was finally Cas's turn to finish Dean's sentence. "I learned that from the pizza man."

Dean chuckled as he still fought to catch his breath. Yeah, he liked whatever had impacted him to be so risky. "Show me what else."

There was the ripping of cloth as the kissing intensified.

* * *

Dean wasn't really ashamed he had been made into the little spoon after the events. The feel of Cas's legs intertwined with his, their skin touching and Cas's breath caressing the back of his neck and shoulder was something that made him want to screw Cas all over again. But the new human had been exhausted. And honestly, so had he.

"Good morning, Dean," Sam greeted.

"'Mornin', Sammy," Dean yawned as he strode into the kitchen.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. Dean's eyes shot up to find _his_ blue eyed angel smiling at him. Dean felt a blush creep across his cheeks when he saw that his brother was also smiling, his simper a knowing smirk.

"So Cas wasn't asleep on the couch this morning when I got up," Sam started.

"Dean says we're not supposed to talk about it," Cas answered.

Dean facepalmed. "Sam, Cas couldn't sleep. It's not what you..."

Cas was wearing his clothes. Dean's hair was a mess. They had...okay maybe it was what he thought.

Sam only raised his eyebrows as Dean sat across from Cas at the table.

"He was taking a siesta," Cas informed.

"Uh-huh. A siesta. _Right_." Sam went back to his newspaper as Castiel reached under the table and grabbed Dean's fingers. He was pretending to read the discarded sports section.

Dean heaved a sigh and squeezed his hand. It had been a well need siesta, all right.

* * *

**Siesta sounds like _fiesta _if you know what I mean. **

_~Illumini_


End file.
